


I Had a Dream About You

by Yulaty



Series: My universe will never be the same [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic





	

In these dream it’s always you:  
the boy in the sweatshirt,  
the boy on the bridge, the boy who always keeps me  
from jumping off the bridge.  
— I Had a Dream About You, Richard Siken

 

 

โอลิเวอร์ไม่ค่อยเชื่อเรื่องความฝันสักเท่าไร—หรือพูดให้ถูกกว่านั้น เขาเป็นคนไม่ค่อยเชื่ออะไรที่ไม่มีเหตุผลรองรับสักเท่าไร ไม่ว่าจะความฝัน โชคลาง โชคชะตา อะไรก็แล้วแต่

 

ทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นเป็นผลสืบเนื่องมาจากการกระทำหนึ่ง เขาคิดอย่างนั้น

 

 

แต่แล้วก็มีเหตุให้เขาต้องเปลี่ยนความคิดเก่าของตัวเองเข้าจนได้ เมื่อเขาฝันถึงเหตุการณ์เดิมซ้ำตลอดหกวันที่ผ่านมา

 

มันเกิดขึ้นบนสะพานข้ามแม่น้ำแห่งหนึ่ง ในเวลาที่ดวงอาทิตย์กำลังคล้อยต่ำลงเรื่อย ๆ  
เขายืนอยู่ตรงนั้น มองไปยังสายน้ำที่ไหลเอื่อยอยู่เบื้องล่าง เกิดความคิดหนึ่งผุบวาบขึ้นมาในใจ เกิดความรู้สึกอยากจะทำตามความคิดนั้นอย่างกะทันหัน ไร้ซึ่งการไตร่ตรองใด ๆ ราวกับว่าสูญเสียจิตรู้สำนึกไปแล้ว และในจังหวะที่กำลังจะก้าวขาออกไปก็มีมือคู่หนึ่งจับแขนเขาไว้ก่อน ดึงรั้งไว้ด้วยแรงเพียงน้อยนิด แค่ก็มากพอให้เขาหันไปหาต้นแรง—เจ้าของมือนั้นเป็นเด็กหนุ่มตัวโปร่งบางที่มีนัยน์ตาสีเขียวอ่อน เรียวคิ้วหนาเลิกขึ้นเล็กน้อย ริมฝีปากขยับเอื้อนเอ่ยประโยคที่เขาไม่ได้ยิน

 

แล้วโอลิเวอร์ก็ตื่น

 

 

เขาไม่ได้พูดเรื่องนี้กับใคร แม้แต่กับเธียที่สังเกตเห็นว่าเขามีสีหน้าไม่สู้ดีนักในระหว่างทานมื้อเช้า หรือแม้กระทั่งเพื่อนสนิทอย่างลอเรลและทอมมี่ โอลิเวอร์เลือกจะบอกว่าอาจเป็นผลมาจากการที่เขาพักผ่อนน้อยเกินไป แล้วเขาก็ได้รับการพยักหน้าเบา ๆ เหมือนว่าเชื่อตอบกลับมา

 

 

เลิกงานสักพักแล้ว  
เขายืนอยู่ตรงนี้สักพักแล้ว

 

ยืนอยู่เฉย ๆ ฟังเสียงน้ำไหลผ่านไปเรื่อย ๆ โดยไม่สนใจสิ่งรอบข้าง  
ที่นี่เงียบสงบเหมือนในฝัน ไม่มีใครอยู่แถวนี้ในเวลานี้เลย นอกจากเสียงน้ำ เสียงลมพัดผ่านที่ทำให้กิ่งไม้เสียดกันและเสียงหายใจของเขาเองก็แทบไม่มีเสียงอะไรเลย

 

ถ้าหากทำอย่างในฝัน จะเจอกันหรือเปล่านะ ?  
โดยที่ยังไม่ทันได้คิดทบทวนซ้ำสอง ก็เกือบจะก้าวขาข้างหนี่งออกไปแล้ว หากแต่ก็มีแรงฉุดดึงไว้

 

“ไม่ได้จะกระโดดลงไปใช่ไหม…?” แทบไม่เชื่อสายตาเมื่อหันไปพบว่ามีเด็กหนุ่มเจ้าของร่างกายสูงโปร่งยืนอยู่ข้างตัวเขา และในตอนที่ยังเรียบเรียงความคิดไม่ถูกอยู่นั้นเอง ริมฝีปากสีอ่อนก็ขยับเอ่ยต่อ “อย่าเลย คุณจะทำให้น้ำเสียนะรู้หรือเปล่า ถึงผมจะห้ามแล้วแต่ถ้าคุณอยากโดดผมก็ไม่มีแรงดึงไว้อยู่ดี…” พูดเสียงเบาลงเรื่อย ๆ เหมือนว่าพูดอยู่กับตัวเอง สายตามองท่อนแขนที่เต็มไปด้วยมัดกล้ามซึ่งถูกจับด้วยสองมือ “แต่ก็ดีกว่าปล่อยลงไปล่ะนะ ถ้าคุณจะลงไปจริง ๆ เดี๋ยวผมลงไปด้วย ไม่รู้หรอกว่าเจออะไรมาถึงได้อยากจะไปนัก แต่ก็อยากจะแนะนำว่าอย่าหนีปัญหาด้วยวิธีนี้เลย คุยกับผมไหม ถึงผมจะพูดไม่เก่งแต่ก็คิดว่าพอช่วยได้บ้างนิดนึง… ระบายความเครียดให้คนแปลกหน้าฟังบ้างก็เป็นทางออกที่ดีนะ”

 

พูดจายาวเหยียดได้ตั้งเท่านี้ยังเรียกว่าพูดไม่เก่งได้อีกเหรอ โอลิเวอร์คิดในใจขณะมองอีกฝ่ายด้วยหางตา เมื่อเด็กหนุ่มเจ้าของใบหน้าเดียวกับที่เขาเคยเจอในฝันเงยหน้าขึ้นมาก็ชะงักและเงียบไป ปากเม้มเป็นเส้นตรง นัยน์ตาฉายแววความเว้าวอน มือเพิ่มแรงจับไว้แน่นขึ้นอีกพลางส่ายหน้าเบา ๆ

 

“เอาล่ะ ผมไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรให้คุณเปลี่ยนความคิดแล้ว นี่เป็นเรื่องสุดท้าย” ว่าแล้วก็ถอนหายใจ มองตรงมาอย่างแน่วแน่ “ผมเจอคุณในฝันมาเกือบอาทิตย์แล้ว ให้ตายดิ นี่มันบ้าชะมัดเลย คุณต้องไม่เชื่อแน่ ๆ … รู้ไหม ผมหาข่าวคนกระโดดลงจากสะพานนี้ทุกวัน รีเฟรชหน้าข่าวทุกครึ่งชั่วโมงเพราะกลัวมันจะเกิดขึ้นจริง แต่ก็ไม่เจออะไร จะถอดใจอยู่แล้วเชียวแต่เมื่อเช้าก็ยังฝัน สุดท้ายกำลังจะเดินกลับบ้านไป ๆ มา ๆ ก็พาตัวเองมาที่นี่ได้ยังไงก็ไม่รู้ แล้วคุณก็มา ! ถึงทุกครั้งจะไม่รู้ตอนจบก็เถอะ แต่ถ้าให้เลือก ผมไม่ยอมให้จบแบบที่คุณจะทำแน่ ๆ”

 

โอลิเวอร์แกะมือคู่นั้นออกจากแขนของตัวเอง สีหน้าของอีกฝ่ายตื่นตระหนกพอดูเมื่อเห็นเขาทำอย่างนั้น เด็กหนุ่มทิ้งแขนลงข้างตัว กำมือแน่นและหลุบตาลงมองพื้น

 

“ผมไม่- ผม- ….ถ้าคุณจะกระโดดผมจะไปก่อน …” กล่าวบอกด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่เต็มใจนัก แต่ก่อนจะกลับหลังหันก้าวเดินไปอีกทาง โอลิเวอร์ก็ดึงอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาชิดตัว โอบกอดแนบแน่นและฝังใบหน้าลงบนไหล่

 

รู้สึกคุ้นเคยอย่างบอกไม่ถูก …  
เกิดความรู้สึกบางอย่างเอ่อล้นอยู่ในอก และเขาเองก็ไม่รู้จะจัดการมันยังไง เพียงแค่ยืนนิ่ง กอดเด็กหนุ่มแปลกหน้าคนนี้ไว้แนบแน่นราวกับว่าเป็นของรักของหวง

 

ราวกับว่าเป็นคนสำคัญ  
ทั้งที่โอลิเวอร์ยังไม่รู้แม้กระทั่งชื่อ

 

 

“ขอบคุณที่มา” เสียงทุ้มกล่าวอย่างหนักแน่น แล้วก็รู้สึกได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายพยักหน้ารับ

“ผมไม่อยากเห็นใครไปต่อหน้าผมอีกแล้ว…” มือเลื่อนขึ้นกำเสื้อเขาไว้หลวม ๆ และในอีกไม่กี่นาทีถัดมาก็เกิดความชื้นเป็นวงเล็ก ๆ ตรงบริเวณที่อีกคนซบอยู่ โอลิเวอร์ยกมือขึ้นลูบผมสีเข้ม กระชับอ้อมกอดแน่นขึ้นอีกนิด พึมพำคำปลอบด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยนอย่างที่เขาไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าตัวเองจะทำ

 

ผ่านไปสักพักอีกฝ่ายก็ดันตัวออกเล็กน้อย และโอลิเวอร์ก็ยอมคลายอ้อมแขนออกแต่โดยดี นัยน์ตาที่เริ่มมีรอยแดงให้เห็นช้อนมองเขาอย่างสับสน คิ้วขมวด น้ำตายังคงไม่ยอมหยุดไหล เห็นแล้วก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะยื่นมือออกไปเช็ดออก เกลี่ยแก้มชื้นอย่างเบามือ “เจอกันแล้วนะ” ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าทำไมถึงได้พูดประโยคนั้นออกไป “ไม่ไปไหนแล้วนะ” ไม่รู้ว่าทำไม รู้เพียงแค่ว่าต้องบอก

 

เสียงสะอื้นเงียบหายไปแล้ว  
เงียบลงไปเมื่อเจ้าของเสียงนั้นเอียงคอเล็กน้อยและแตะริมฝีปากเข้ากับของเขา

 

โอลิเวอร์เชยคางอีกฝ่ายขึ้นเล็กน้อยก่อนเลื่อนมือไปประคองใบหน้า แนบจูบซ้ำ ๆ ก่อนกลีบปากนุ่มจะเผยอออกเล็กน้อยเพื่อรับสัมผัสที่มากขึ้น เรียวลิ้นพันเกี่ยวพันแน่นแฟ้นราวกับจะย้ำคำสัญญาที่ได้บอกกล่าวเอาไว้

 

 

ไม่ไปไหนแล้วนะ

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
